No Matter What A Soi Fon Love Story
by soifonsama
Summary: Soi Fon had caught the eye of one of her new recruits, she realized that there was more to her than what she was seeing with her own eyes. Her recruit ,Brooklyn, had no knowledge of how a training session could turn out to mean so much more...
1. Profiles

name: soi fon  
>zampaku-to: Suzemubachi<br>shikai: sting all enemies to death, Suzemubachi  
>bankai: her bankai is called Jakuhou Raikouben (Hornet Thunder Whip).<br>description: she is strong, determined, serious, she has a short temper but she can control it when she isn't in battle, she has grayish black eyes, short black hair with 2 white ribbons wrapped around parts of it, quite short in height but not as small as captain Toshiro Hitsuguya (lol),she is captain of squad 2, she is commander of the stealth force  
>friends: she is kind of friends with all the soul reaper women's association, but she isn't very social.<p>

name: Brooklyn Okon  
>zampaku-to: kanashiraku naheru<br>shikai: shine, kanashiraku, her zampaku-to's guard gets surrounded with metal rings(not finger rings)and about a centre meter up from that there is like a upside down crescent moon (obviously much smaller) through the sword. when she spabs into something and say's the words "kanaishi ketsu" the rings around the sword slice the enemy into god knows how many pieces, no matter how strong their skin is. also when she first releases her zampaku-to it increases her speed and strength.  
>bankai: she has not yet mastered(or even got) bankai yet but i might write something about that.<br>description: she has brown eyes, very dark brown hair, she would protect her friends even if it meant she would die, she is around about the same height as soi fon.  
>friends: she is friend with nearly everyone but is a lot like soi fon(she would rather stay at home or at work).<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

"This is a picture of you when you were 13" head captain Yamamoto said.  
>"That was me? no? what happened to me?" Brooklyn said with a tear in her eye.<br>"As far as i know you died because you jumped in front of a bullet to save your friend" he said.  
>"Please sir can i leave now, i need to take a walk?"she held back her tears because she got really embarrassed when she cries, she thinks it's weak to cry.<br>"Certainly, you are dismissed" Brooklyn had just joined the stealth force the day before but she had not met her commander yet.  
>"I'll go and see Asane(lieutenant of squad 4),she might be able to help, besides I've finished work for today" she thought.<br>About an hour later:  
>"I see, so you saved your friend but at the cost of your own life, to be honest i don't know what to say, do you need anything?"Asane asked.<br>"No but it was a lot to take lets change the subject"  
>"Ok err...how was your first day in the stealth force?"<br>"It was boring"  
>"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad"<br>"I didn't meet my commander and i didn't have anything to do"  
>"You will meet her tomorrow, trust me"<br>"Well it's getting late i better go, bye"  
>"Bye Brooklyn see ya"<br>Brooklyn began to walk to her house, her house was in the middle of a beautiful forest filled with cherry blossom tree's and other tree's she didn't know the name of. the thing she enjoyed the most was to sit on her roof and play her guitar and singing, this is the only time she felt at peace. not many people know where she lives but she didn't mind, she wasn't a very social person anyway.  
>The next morning:<br>"Hi everyo... ahh!"she shouted. she quickly dodged an attack from one of her friends in the stealth force.  
>"What the hell was that for!"she said.<br>"Just checking if you are awake, lol" her friend said.  
>"I'll get you back for that!"she said with a slight giggle in her tone.<br>"Excuse me are you Brooklyn Okon?"an unknown voice said.  
>"Yeah i am but who are you and how do you know my name?"Everyone went silent.<br>"What, am i missing something here?"the woman giggled.  
>"I am the commander of the stealth force, the lieutenant of the 4th division told me all about you, you two seem to be best friends"<br>"Huh, i-i'm sorry pardon my manners i didn't know who you were, b-but why did you come and see me?"  
>"Hey calm down, you are a new recruit of the stealth force, i thought i should come and test your skills"<br>"O-ok but I'm probably not that good compared to you haha" soi fon quickly went to kick Brooklyn but she defended herself, soi fon's eye's widened then she asked:  
>"Do you want to train with me?"a smile came across Brooklyn's face.<br>"Of course but why are you asking me?"  
>"Most of the people i have tested could not block that attack, in fact you are the first" a small smile appeared on soi fon's face.<br>"Here are somewhere else?"Brooklyn said.  
>"Where do you want to go?"<br>"Well there's a forest right next to where i live, i train there all the time, we could go there"  
>"Ok lead the way" they quickly flash stepped(shunpoed)to Brooklyn's house.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

"Here we are" Brooklyn said with a little excitement in her tone.  
>"Wow this is nice, how in the world did someone of your position get a house round here?"<br>"Oh, i built it"  
>"Built it? yourself?"<br>"Well i had help from captain Ukitake,i was going to do it myself, i'm good at things like that, but captain Ukitake found out and insisted he help"  
>"shall we begin?"<br>"Yes, sorry er..."soi fon quickly went to kick Brooklyn but she blocked the attack and went to punch Soi Fon but she blocked also.  
>"Wow your good for a newbie"<br>"Your not so bad yourself"  
>"Thanks but can you dodge this, haddo 31 shakkaho!"soi fon shouted.<br>"Ahh" Brooklyn said, she moved out the way just in time.  
>"Wow didn't see that one coming haha, sorry but i'm not as good at kido as i am at hoho or using my sword"<br>well then draw your sword"  
>"Fine" Brooklyn grabbed hold of her sword and said:<br>"This is my zampaku-to, kanashiraku Naheru, i'm not going to release it yet"  
>"Do you know my zampaku-to Brooklyn?"<br>"Em... your zampaku-to is Suzemubachi am i correct?"  
>"Yes and do you know it's special ability?"<br>"Houmonka isn't it?"  
>"Yes, well i'm surprised, your skilled and smart" soi fon said and started to attack Brooklyn with Suzemubachi, she hadn't released it yet. they both were very good with there swords and after a while they both released there zampaku-to's.<br>"Sting all enemies to death, Suzemubachi!"  
>"Shine, kanashiraku!"both swords transformed into completely different forms.<br>"My kanashiraku increases both my speed and my strength when i release it" both of them started to smile and they locked in battle. About an hour later both of them stopped and soi fon said" few Brooklyn you are good, how about joining my personal guard squad?" Brooklyn started to blush, soi fon laughed.  
>"Of course commander, wow only 3 days in the stealth force and already I've been promoted"<br>"Hey Brooklyn it's getting late do you want to stop now?"  
>"Sure, if you want since we're already next to my house, do you want to come in for a coffee or something"<br>"Sure but i can't stay long, i have to be up early" soi fon sighed.  
>"Lets go"<br>Inside Brooklyn's house:  
>"So how long have you been a soul reaper Brooklyn?"<br>"Em...about 2 weeks"  
>"Wow and your already this good"<br>"Well my goal was to become a soul reaper in the stealth force so i worked to become one and here i am haha"  
>"Well i'm lucky to find someone as determined as you, i need people like you in the force"<br>"I'm honored to hear you say that but i'm not worth it, in all honesty I'm weak, i'm weak because of yesterday when head captain Yamamoto told me how i died" a tear came into Brooklyn's eye.  
>"Do you want to talk about it?"<br>"The head captain told me that i died because i jumped in front of a bullet for a friend" then she started crying.  
>"Brooklyn stop crying, the fact that you saved your friend means that you were ready to save her no matter what, i like how you put others before yourself" she stopped crying and suddenly hugged soi fon.<br>"Huh, it's ok you don't have to handle everything yourself"  
>"Thank you commander, thank you"<br>"You know what, in a way, you remind me of me when i was younger"  
>"That's a beautiful thing to say but i don't deserve it, huh" soi fon had put her head on Brooklyn's lap.<br>"Listen, nobody is perfect but you need to realize that just because you cry it doesn't mean you're weak" then soi fon fell asleep.  
>"I promise you i won't let anything hurt you anymore, you can count on it"<br>"Ahh so it's a promise then?"  
>"Huh, yes" Brooklyn carried soi fon to her bed then went to sit on the roof. Brooklyn wasn't a good sleeper so she spent most of her nights sitting on the roof thinking or playing her guitar. that night she thought about how her commander was so nice to her and how she helped her. she was, for the first time in a while, happy, she felt at peace, like she had been taken away from all the stress and the worry. she went back inside and saw that Soi Fon was still asleep. A smile came across her face then she sat on the floor staring at Soi Fon.<br>"I wonder what she's dreaming about?"she thought then soi fon woke up and saw Brooklyn sitting on the floor starring at her.  
>"Hey are you ok?"<br>"Me err...y-yes i was just thinking about something "she replied.  
>"Have you had any sleep?"<br>"No I've been sitting on the roof, I'm not a good sleeper"  
>"Here come in with me, you must be freezing"<br>"No it's ok, i need to do something anyway. you just go back to sleep ok"  
>"Fine but you really need to get some sleep" Soi Fon went back to sleep. Brooklyn went down stairs and started praying next to her guitar.<br>"Wow today has been amazing" she grabbed her guitar and went on the roof. she started playing a song called MY SONG (by girls dead monster, the acoustic version).she sang as well. she really liked this fon woke up and heard that she was singing, she at on the window ledge to listen. when Brooklyn had finished the song Soi Fon said:  
>"That was beautiful Brooklyn, you are a really good singer"<br>"Oh my god I'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you, i just normally play this song when I'm a little upset, in a way it partially cheers me up"  
>"You don't have to worry every time you speak to me" she started laughing after she said that.<br>"Brooklyn come and sit with me" Brooklyn came down and sat with soi fon then asked:  
>"Do you need anything?"<br>"No, I just thought you should settle down and get some sleep, you seem to be worried about me, is that why you haven't slept tonight?"  
>"In all honesty yes but it doesn't bother me"<br>"Brooklyn, come on, get some sleep"  
>"It's ok I'm fine"<br>"Brooklyn"  
>"Yes huh!"Soi Fon had started to kiss her. she didn't break the kiss she waited until the both needed breath.<br>"Commander i-i don't know what to say"  
>"Brooklyn go to sleep, come on"<br>"I'll sleep on the sofa, oh by the way, tomorrow since I'm now in your personal guard squad where do i go?"  
>"Just come to my office"<br>"Ok thanks, goodnight commander"  
>"Please call me Soi Fon now"<br>"Ok, goodnight Soi Fon"  
>"Goodnight Brooklyn"<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning:  
>Brooklyn Knocked at Soi Fon's office.<br>"Come in" Soi Fon said.  
>"Good morning commander"<br>"Hum..." Soi Fon said lightly annoyed  
>"Oh, good morning Soi Fon"<br>"See that wasn't so hard"  
>"Do you need help with any paper work?"<br>"No but do you know where Omaeda is he hasn't shown up yet?"  
>"No i don't, how do you put up with him, i can't stand him?"<br>"I have to, if it was up to me he would have been demoted a long time ago"  
>"So sorry for you, oh i almost forgot, i got you this" Brooklyn gave Soi Fon a case with a yellow diamond(real gold)ring inside.<br>"Oh my god it's beautiful, how did you afford this?"  
>"That's a secret, but now that i know that you like me i can afford anything for you because i love you and that's the kind of thing i would do for you"<br>"Ahh your sweet" Soi Fon kissed Brooklyn Passionately.  
>"Hey Soi Fon what are you doing tonight?"<br>"Em...i don't think i'm doing anything, why?"  
>"Do you want to go out tonight?"<br>"Sure, is anyone else coming?"  
>"Yeah, do you want to know who?"<br>"Ok"  
>"Er...my sister Paige Okon, she is 4th seat of squad 4, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira, Retsu Unohana captain of squad 4, Asane kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Nanao Ise, Shunsui Kyoraku and Kukaku Shiba"<br>"Wow sure i will come"  
>"Great, i have something planned so is 8:30pm ok?"<br>"Yeah that's great, what have you got planned?"  
>"Not tellin ya, you will have to wait till you get there"<br>"Ahh your horrible, i can't wait"  
>"So do you have anything for me to do?"<br>"No, not unless you want to come to a captains meeting"  
>"Haha, i would but captains only so...i will see you at 8:15 to pick you up"<br>"Ok see you later Brooklyn"  
>"See ya Soi Fon" Brooklyn left with a smile on her face.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

8:00-  
>Brooklyn walked up to Soi Fon's office and knocked on the door.<br>"Just a second"  
>"Ok" Soi Fon opened the door and she was wearing a kimono, it was dark red and had a butterfly pattern, she had a black obi and on the obi there were pink flowers. this time she didn't have those white ribbons around her hair. actually it was braided and she had a couple of pink flowers in her hair. she also had a little pink purse with her.<br>"You look amazing"  
>"Thanks, your still in uniform" Soi Fon said with a curious face.<br>"Oh err... i'm wearing uniform because if i didn't i would ruin the surprise haha"  
>"Come on lets go" Brooklyn and Soi Fon walked to a club. Soi Fon had not been her before.<br>"I booked the club for all of us, since we are here will you do something for me?"  
>"What is it?"<br>"Will you wear this" Brooklyn gave Soi Fon a necklace with a symbol on it.  
>"Sure, it's beautiful, but what is this symbol, I've never seen it before?"<br>"I drew this symbol when i first came here and got it made into a necklace, I've had it for a while and i also got this" Brooklyn pulled the sleeve on the top of her left arm and Soi Fon saw a tattoo of the symbol on the necklace.  
>"Wow it means that much to you?"<br>"Yeah, well i died before my sister, we found each other because of a few friend in Rukon, a few weeks from my arrival, told me that they had found her, so when we got back together we were never apart, i used to draw all the time then. That's when i drew this and showed it to Paige, she said it was good so i asked her if we should make it our clan symbol, she said yes. a few days later i got it as a tattoo and asked Paige if she would get it as well but she said it looks good on me but it would make her look like a lesbian, the next day i got it made into a necklace, i'm not sure why but i liked the idea of giving it to someone special"  
>"I would gladly where it, it's beautiful, you must be a talented drawer?"<br>"If you want i will draw you something sometime"  
>"I'd like that"<br>"Hey Brooklyn, Hows it goin" Paige Said.  
>"Oh hey Paige, it's good to see you"<br>"Hi are you a friend of Brooklyn's?"  
>"Yeah, i'm Soi Fon captain of squad 2 and commander of the stealth force pleased to meet you, Brooklyn has told me a lot about you"<br>"Oh i'm sorry excuse my manners i'm Paige Okon 4th seat of squad 4 and Brooklyn's older sister"  
>"I know Brooklyn told me about when out two lived in the Rukon District"<br>"Brooklyn, hey i'm here" Rangiku Matsumoto said.  
>"Look everyone else has arrived"<br>"Shall we go inside?"  
>Kyoraku asked.<br>"Yeah, come in"  
>When they got in Brooklyn said:<br>"I need to do something if anyone wants any drinks the bar is over there" Brooklyn went through a door. About 10 minutes later she came back and said to everyone:  
>"Are you ready for the surprise?"<br>"Hell yeah" everyone said. Brooklyn ran through the door again and opened the curtain to the stage. she and three other girls were standing on the stage. Brooklyn was holding a electric sunburst fender Stratocaster, one of the girls behind her was holding a red fender electric guitar, another was holding a red bass guitar and the other was sitting behind a set of drums.  
>"Everyone, the surprise was that me and my band are gong to play for you"<br>"Brooklyn, you did it, i new you would" Paige said in a proud voice.  
>"What do you mean?" everyone said to her.<br>"The two thing Brooklyn has wanted to do since we came here was to become a soul reaper in the stealth force and to start a successful band consisting of a lead singer and guitarist, a rhythm guitarist, a bass guitarist and a drummer, they were the two thing she was the most sure of from the beginning" Paige said.  
>"you ready, well the first song we are going to play is called you found me, i am going to dedicate it to the person that has helped me these past few days" A few minutes later when they had finished Soi Fon started to cry.<br>"Soi Fon why are you crying?"Rangiku asked a little worried because Soi Fon never cries.  
>"This song, she's singing about me"<br>"Oh yeah Brooklyn is in the stealth force isn't she, i see now"  
>"Soi Fon stop crying" Brooklyn said with a smile on her face.<br>"That was a beautiful song Brooklyn" Soi Fon said to her.  
>"This next song is for my sister, it's called little braver"<br>"Thanks Brook" when the song had finished Brooklyn told her rhythm guitarist that she could take over from there and Brooklyn jumped of the stage.  
>"Your really good" everyone said.<br>"I really couldn't do it with out the girls"  
>then she went to get some lemonade.<br>"Why are you drinking lemonade Brooklyn?"  
>"I don't drink alcohol, i'm underage"<br>"How old are you anyway?"  
>"You really shouldn't ask someone their age but i'm only 16"<br>"Really god you look"  
>"18? yeah I've been told a few times"<br>"Yeah, wish i could say the same"  
>"Hey don't say that, your good looking, i don't know your age but to be honest i don't really need to know, but you only look about 24"<br>"REALLY! OH MY GOD THANK YOU" then Rangiku nearly killed Brooklyn with one of her hugs.  
>"RANGIKU! TOO TIGHT! TOO TIGHT!"<br>"Oh sorry bout' that"  
>"I'll be two seconds" Brooklyn said and walked up to the stage, she told her band that they could take a break.<br>"Hey Soi Fon"  
>"Oh hey Brooklyn"<br>"So do you like my sister?"  
>"Yeah she seems nice"<br>"So are you having a good time"  
>"Yeah it's been great, you and your band are amazing"<br>"Thanks" a smile came across her face.


	6. Chapter 5

"Soi Fon i'm going to go back on stage for about 5 minutes to play my song, you know it from yesterday. this song is for you, oh if you want you can stay at my place tonight"  
>"How about you stay at mine"<br>"Ok, I've never seen at you place before, can't wait" Brooklyn said and ran through the door to the stage. she came out with a fender acoustic guitar and started to play. everyone went quiet.  
>About five minutes later, when she had finished, everyone started to clap but they didn't notice that she was crying.<br>"I just need to go outside for a few minutes" Brooklyn said and ran outside. A few seconds later Soi Fon went outside to talk to her, she saw her sitting down with her head tucked in her knees crying.  
>"Are you ok?"Soi Fon said a little worried.<br>"Yeah that song just got to me"  
>"Do you want to go?"<br>"Oh no i'm fine, i can't leave everyone there, especially Rangiku, she has work and she's bound to get drunk haha"  
>"Too true but you could leave Paige in charge, just say that something came up and me and you need to go, your band can go without you i was listening for a while, you have managed them well"<br>"Ok where do you want to go?"  
>"Probably back to my place"<br>"Ok i will just go and tell them and grab my guitar"  
>"Yo Paige i have to go something came up but will it be ok if i leave you in charge?"<br>"Sure"  
>"Don't let Rangiku drink to much she has work in the morning"<br>"Ok"  
>"Tell everyone bye from me"<br>"Bye brook"  
>"Soi Fon I've never seen you place before, where is it?"<br>"Just follow me"  
>"When we get there i would like to play you one last song, is that ok?"<br>"Yes, i would like that"  
>"Here we are, home"<br>"Wow, it's much bigger than mine, then again you're a captain haha"  
>"You coming in or are you just gonna stand there and stare at it all night?"<br>"Sorry of course"  
>"So what is this song you want to play?"<br>"It's called ichiban no takaramono in English means my most precious treasure"


	7. Chapter 6

About 5 minutes later when she had finished, she put her guitar down and hugged Soi Fon and said:  
>"Soi Fon i love you, please don't leave me alone, i don't think i could handle it"<br>"What gave you the idea that i was going to leave you, i love you too, i would never leave you"  
>"Thank you" for some reason, after she said that, Brooklyn fainted.<br>"Wow, she fainted, well she's had a rough day. guess she needed sleep haha"  
>Soi Fon lay her down on the bed and lay next to her.<br>"Goodnight Brooklyn" Soi Fon said.  
>"Soi Fon" Brooklyn said quietly.<br>"Huh" Soi Fon smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Soi Fon started to think about what Brooklyn said to her yesterday:  
>"Promise you i wont let anything hurt you again, you can count on it". she new Brooklyn would sacrifice her own life to save her. That was enough to make Soi Fon cry.<br>Brooklyn started to shiver then started to breath deeply. Brooklyn was having a nightmare. Soi Fon quickly shuck her and shouted her name.  
>"BROOKLYN!BROOKLYN!"Brooklyn quickly woke up and jumped. then she realized it was a nightmare.<br>"Do you want to talk about it?"  
>"Ok, Soi Fon what happened to me?"<br>"You passed out, now tell me about your nightmare"  
>"I don't know what it was about but i think it was about when i died"<br>"What? how can this be? please tell me what happened"  
>"I was walking home from my kendo class at about 8:00pm and i saw my friend, she was being pestered by a man. i started walking up to them and that's when i saw him pull out a gun. i ran to protect her. i ran in front of her and i got shot. the man panicked and shot himself. then you woke me up. i cant even imagine what was going through my friend head"<br>"Oh my god, are you alright? do you need anything?"  
>"No i'm fine, i don't know if it is true or not because all i know is that i got shot protecting my friend" Soi Fon kissed Brooklyn and said:<br>"Listen you've had a rough night tonight, do you want to stay of work tomorrow?"  
>"NO! i joined the stealth force to work and get somewhere not to slack off for no reason. going to work, seeing you, it takes away all the stress and worry. Soi Fon your the one who needs a break"<br>"No i don't, in all honesty when i'm around you i fell calm, i don't feel like i'm going to murder the next person who looks at me the wrong way".  
>"Tell you what, I'll talk to Unohana to see if she can get us all a day of at the beach"<br>"By 'all of us' who do you mean?"  
>"You know me, you, the soul reapers woman's association, Toshiro, Byakuya, a few of the other lieutenants and Yoruichi"<br>"YORUICHI-SAMA"  
>"Yeah Asane was telling me that you two are best friend"<br>"Ok"  
>"I'll ask tomorrow" Brooklyn kissed Soi Fon and Jumped out the window on to the roof.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"I don't think i will be able to go back to sleep, but i don't want to stop you"<br>"I'm coming up too"  
>"You don't have to" but before she new it Soi Fon was sitting next to her.<br>"Brooklyn have you noticed there is a full moon tonight?"  
>"Yeah, it's beautiful, oh i forgot to tell you i probably won't be able to see you till late tomorrow"<br>"Why?"  
>"I have to go and see head captain Yamamoto and i need to talk to Unohana. also somehow Kempachi Zaraki found out about our fight and is fixed on fighting me"<br>"I see, well can i come with you?"  
>"Yeah but not to Yamamoto's and if you want to come to squad 11 then i suggest you don't get involved unless i'm going to die if you don't"<br>"Ok but i wont let you get hurt badly"  
>"Who said i would get hurt"<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Next morning:  
>BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!<br>Brooklyn's alarm went off. Brooklyn immediately woke up and jumped.  
>"Oh my god i'm going to be late" she said and started to get changed not noticing that Soi Fon was standing about a meter away from her. She got dressed into her uniform(Brooklyn didn't like dresses or shirts that much so she wore the same as What Soi Fon wore in the flashback on episode 57) and then wrote a note staying:<br>"Soi Fon sorry i left without saying a word but i needed to go and see old man Yama, sorry. meet me at Sokiyoku hill at 1:00pm and i will give you an update on what's happening, love you xxx"  
>then she jumped out the window heading for squad 1<br>when she got there she knocked on head captain Yamamoto's door.  
>"Come in"<br>"Brooklyn Okon of the stealth force"  
>"Hmm i was going to ask you to come, i have a mission for you and 4th seat Paige Okon"<br>"Ok but first may i ask you something?"  
>"Yes, is something bothering you?"<br>"No, i just wanted to know if you have if you have found out anything about my death or even when i was alive?"  
>"Well we found out that your friend that you protected is still alive and we found out where you lived"<br>"Thank you that's all i need to know, so what's my mission?"  
>"Do you remember last week when lieutenant Momo Hinamori and lieutenant Izuru Kira were sent on a mission to the Rukon District and came back injured?"<br>"Yes why?"  
>"I am sending you on the same mission"<br>"But why me and my sister?"  
>"Your commander, Soi Fon, has been giving me updates on you and the other new recruits of the stealth force, she told me that you are one of the best fighters that she had ever seen, thats why you are doing this and your sister is doing this because the 3rd seat of the 4th division couldn't, it was quiet convenient that it was your sister"<br>"I understand, when do you want me there?"  
>"About 2:00pm, is that fine?"<br>"Yes, excellent"  
>"You can go now"<br>the time was 11:30am, she needed to go and visit Unohana about the beach.  
>"Brooklyn what are you doing in squad 4?"Paige said walking with Isane.<br>"Hi girls err...is your captain in?"  
>"Yeah she's in her office"<br>"Thanks Isane, see ya at 2 Paige"  
>"Bye"<br>she knocked at Unohana's door.  
>"Come in"<br>"Brooklyn Okon of the stealth force"  
>"I haven't seen you in a while, when did you get so formal?"<br>"Sorry 'bout that"  
>"What did you want me for?"<br>"I wanted to ask you if you could get us all a break?"  
>"By 'us all' who exactly do you mean?"<br>"You know, the soul reapers woman's association"  
>"Where exactly do you want?"<br>"Em... probably just a beach"  
>"The only beach i will be able to hire is the one in Karakura town, is that ok?"<br>"Great, thanks"  
>"When do you want it for?"<br>"This Saturday if possible"  
>"That's ok but will you be able to get in touch with someone for the bar?"<br>"No but i know someone who can"  
>"Do you need anything else"<br>"No i need to go in a minute"  
>"Goodbye"<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

1:00 Sokiyoku hill:  
>"Hi Brooklyn, so what's happening?"<br>"Well, i went to talk to head captain Yamamoto and he said he had a mission in the Rukon District for me and Paige"  
>"what to you need to do?"<br>"Do you remember last week when Izuru and Nanao went on a mission in Rukon and came back injured?"  
>"Yes, why?"<br>"Me and Paige have been assigned the same mission"  
>"Why have you two been assigned this?"<br>"You should know why?"  
>"Huh, what do you mean?"<br>"Yamamoto told me that you have been giving updates on me and the other new recruits of the stealth force, thanks for the good comment"  
>"Anyway has anything else happened?"<br>"Only that Unohana has got us all a break at the beach in Karakuda town"  
>"Really! when?"<br>"This Saturday, i will contact a few friend to get a few thing, all i need to do now is to go to Zaraki and tell him the fight is off until Monday"  
>"Do you want me to come?"<br>"If you want, I'll need the company going into squad 11 haha, lets go i only have 45 minutes till i need to go"  
>Squad 11:<br>"Hey Zaraki! the fights off!"  
>"What! your a coward"<br>"Did i say it was off completely?"  
>"Huh"<br>"Next Monday, i will fight you next Monday"  
>"Why not now!"<br>"Because i have a mission to do, Friday isn't good either"  
>"Why"<br>"I'm going to the world of the living to sort a few thing out"  
>"Ha, i'll be waiting"<br>"See ya Kenny"  
>"Shut up! now piss off"<br>"I'm going to pick up Paige, Soi Fon stay safe while i'm on the mission"  
>"Shouldn't i been saying that to you?"<br>"Na i'll be fine, besides i have the 4th seat of squad 4 with me haha"  
>Squad 4 Barracks:<br>"Yo Paige are you ready?"  
>"Aren't i supposed to be asking you that?"<br>"You may still be the older one but i'm in the stealth force now, and you of all people should know that i'm always up and ready in time"  
>"That's if you've had sleep"<br>"Shut up, even if haven't had any sleep i'm always on the ball, stop taking the piss, now come on we need to go"  
>"Your just happy to be going back to Rukon aren't you haha"<br>"Yeah i can't wait, but i'm still only going for the mission so i err... we need to be on guard at all times, whoever or whatever is out there it could beat two lieutenants, we need to be careful"  
>"I know that, lets go"<br>when the got to the Rukon District they immediately started looking for the enemy.  
>"Paige i have traced the enemies spiritual pressure, it's huh?"<br>"What, what's wrong?"  
>"The enemy is next to the house where we used to live"<br>"What! lets go"  
>"Right"<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

West Rukon:  
>"So where are they?"Paige said.<br>"I don't kn... Paige look out!"A huge hollow went to attack Paige.  
>"Are you ok Paige?"<br>"Yeah i'm fine just im shock"  
>"Stay here for now, i will handle this" Brooklyn ran toward the hollow and went to strike it but it put it's hand up to defend.<br>"What how did it block that attack? time for plan b" she thought.  
>"Shine, Kanashiraku!"<br>Brooklyn sliced through the hollows arm and went to slice through it's mask but it created a cero. it hit her.  
>"Ahh, shit"<br>"I can't move, the hollow is coming, gotta move, move damn it, i'm so sorry Soi Fon i failed you"  
>"STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH, SUZEMUBACHI!"<br>"Huh S-Soi Fon w-what are y-you doing here?"  
>"Do you remember what i said?"<br>"I said i wouldn't let you get seriously hurt, and no you didn't fail me, you protected the only family you have from getting hurt"  
>"S-Soi Fon the hollow, i-it's coming"<br>"Arr... take this" houmonka appeared on the hollows chest  
>"Negaiki Ketsatsu" then she stung it again. the hollow had died.<br>"Brooklyn, BROOKLYN!"Paige shouted.  
>"Captain Soi Fon what is happening to her?"<br>"The poison from the cero is effecting her, we need to get her to Unohana immediately otherwise..."  
>"Otherwise what?"<br>"She will die" A tear came into Soi Fon's eye.

"Captain Unohana please help, please help!"Paige said  
>"What has happened to her Soi Fon?"<br>"She was sent on a mission to defeat the enemy that injured the lieutenants last week, we got it but Brooklyn gothert protecting Paige. She got hit with a poisonous cero and took a few slashes on her back and shoulders"  
>"We need to get her to surgery now Isane"<br>"Right"  
>"It's all my fault she got hurt, i'm to weak, i can't even defend myself"<br>"You know what, Brooklyn would have said the same thing if it was you or me in there. she'll be fine i promise you, she's strong, she can pull through this"  
>"Thanks captain"<br>About 3 hours later:  
>"Soi Fon we've finished the operation and she's coming around, she said she would like to talk to you"<br>"Of course let me in"  
>"Here you go"<br>"Brooklyn are you ok?" Soi Fon asked"  
>"Yeah i think so, Soi Fon is Paige safe?"<br>"Yes she is outside, do you want me to get you anything?"  
>"No i'm fine just please come and sit next to me"<br>"Brooklyn you need to be more careful, i know you only wanted to protect Paige but if i hadn't got there you would have been dead" Soi Fon shed a tear.  
>"Please don't cry Soi Fon, you'll make me cry haha"<br>"I just can't stand to see you looking like this, it feels like you are going to die when i look at you in so much pain"  
>"Please don't cry, you know yourself that i will pull through this, hey what happened to the hollow?"<br>"It's dead, don't worry"  
>"Thank you Soi Fon, thank you for everything. you've been a great help these past few days and i'm sorry to have caused you this much trouble"<br>"Stop saying things like that, i love you and i would do anything for you"  
>"I love you too Soi Fon, please Soi Fon tonight will you stay with me, i don't want to be alone tonight?"<br>"Of course" Soi Fon kissed Brooklyn passionately then Brooklyn blushed.  
>"Ahh your blushing hehe"<br>"Soi Fon i love you, oh i never got to draw you a picture today sorry er... i will do it on Sunday"  
>"Your still worrying about that, you are really nice"<br>"It's like i said, now that i know you like me i can afford anything for you no matter what price"  
>"Your sweet, you should be getting some sleep know"<br>"Your persistent on getting me to sleep all the time haha"  
>"You need to rest you have just had an operation"<br>"Do you want to join me (lol), just kidding"  
>"I would but i can't"<br>"Soi Fon could you go and get Unohana for me"  
>"Sure"<br>A few minutes later:  
>"You wanted to see me, is everything ok?"<br>"Fine, that's exactly why i wanted to see you, i feel great now so i wanted to ask if i could go now?"  
>"Yes but yo have to take it easy, i mean no climbing on roofs or playing guitar for about 3 days, ok"<br>"Fine, but i still can go to the world of the living tomorrow can't i"  
>"Yes but someone has to come with you in case something happens"<br>"Thanks"  
>"See ya captain"<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Brooklyn woke up in surprise.  
>"Oh my god, what happened yesterday?" she sat up and looked at Soi Fon who was hugging her arm smiling.<br>"Ahh she looks so peaceful, i wonder how she could like someone like me?" Brooklyn was depressed. she got told 2 things before going from Squad 4. they were:  
>"Sorry Brooklyn but until your shoulders have completely healed you mustn't climb on roofs or play your guitar" As you should know by now they were Brooklyn's favourite things to do when she isn't with Soi Fon. Brooklyn went to leave for Kukaku Shiba's house.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"To Kokaku's house"<br>"Why?"  
>"I need to get in touch with someone so that when i go to the world of the living i have somewhere to stay"<br>"What did Unohana say?"  
>"yeah i know but i'm not leaving the soul society yet"<br>"I'm coming anyway"  
>"Ok"<br>Shiba house:  
>"Yo Kukaku open up" she opened the door.<br>"Hey Brooklyn, i see you've been reckless again haha"  
>"Shut up it's only happened twice"<br>"Anyway what brings you out here?"  
>"I need to contact Yoruichi Shihoin"<br>"Why?"  
>"I need to ask her for some help and to tell her that she has been invited to a break at the beach in Karakuda town"<br>"Ok give me a minute" she rang Yoruichi and said:  
>"Hey Yoruichi, there's someone here to speak to you, she is one of Soi Fon's subordinates in the stealth force"<br>"Give her the phone please" Kukaku passed the phone to Brooklyn.  
>"Hi i'm Brooklyn Okon of the stealth f..."<br>"Hey calm down, don't be so formal haha, so what do you need me for?"  
>"Please promise me that you won't tell Soi Fon about this part"<br>"Ok, tell me"  
>"I would like you to help me obtain Bankai please, and the second thing is that you have been invited to a break at the beach at the beach in Karakuda town"<br>"I'd love to come and for the Bankai training... ok i will help but why are you keeping it from Soi Fon"  
>"Well i will be gone for about 3 or more days, i have told her that i will just be going to the world of the living for a few days to visit a friend"<br>"Why didn't you tell the truth?"  
>"I don't want her to worry"<br>"When is the beach thing?"  
>"This Saturday, so tomorrow but i am coming to the world of the living today to sort a few things out and also Soi Fon is coming because Unohana said that i can't go alone"<br>"Why?"  
>"I'll explain when i get there"<br>"What time?"  
>"About 1:00"<br>"Ok meet me at Urahara's shop, Soi Fon knows where it is"  
>"Thank you, bye Yoruichi" Yoruichi put the phone down.<br>"Thanks Kukaku, see ya"  
>"Bye Brooklyn"<br>"Soi Fon we will be going at about 1:00pm, the first place we need to go is Urahara's shop to meet with Yoruichi Shihoin"  
>"Urahara's shop, arr" she said a little annoyed.<br>"Soi Fon"  
>"Ye..." Brooklyn started to kiss her passionately and then said:<br>"Soi Fon you are everything to me"  
>"And you are to me"<br>"When we go to the world of the living, after we've been to Urahara's shop, i need to show you something"  
>"What is it?"<br>"You'll have to wait but i know you'll love it"


	12. Chapter 11

World of the living 12:50:  
>"Soi Fon lets go to Urahara's shop"<br>"Ok, have you met Yoruichi before?"  
>"No but I've heard a lot about her"<br>"Hey Soi Fon, there you are" Yoruichi said.  
>"Huh, Yoruichi-sama"<br>"You never change do you Soi Fon"  
>"Err... hi Yoruichi"<br>"Ahh so your Brooklyn Okon, Kukaku was telling me about you"  
>"Right, Unohana has booked the beach not far from here, all we need to do is to sort out refreshments out and get a few people to manage it"<br>"I know the perfect people to do it"  
>"Who?"<br>"There names are Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki"  
>"Great, how do we get in touch with them?"<br>"I will get in touch with them, you two just explore for about an hour"  
>"Thanks you've been a great help, see ya later"<br>"Goodbye Yoruichi-sama"  
>"Bye"<br>Brooklyn began to walk towards a hill with flowers on.  
>"So Brooklyn what do you want to show me?"<br>"Just follow me" they stopped at the top of the hill and Brooklyn turned to Soi Fon and got down on one knee. she pulled out a ring, it was a silver diamond with a gold outside.  
>"Soi Fon will you marry me?" Soi Fon's eyes widened then she smiled and said:<br>"Yes, of course" Brooklyn started to cry and Soi Fon kissed her and said:  
>"Don't cry, you'll make me cry" Brooklyn hugged Soi Fon and said:<br>"I'm so happy Soi Fon, thank you"  
>"Ahh you look cute when you're happy"<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

"Yoruichi did you get in touch with them?" Brooklyn said  
>"Yes they are as Urahara's shop"<br>"Lets go"  
>"Yoruichi what took ya so long" Ichigo said.<br>"Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu i need you to do me a favour"  
>"What is it" Orihime asked.<br>"A friend of mine has organised a break at the beach for me and a few friends and i need you four to run the bar"  
>"Sure we'll do it" Orihime said.<br>"I didn't know you had friends Yoruichi" Ichigo said.  
>"Piss off Ichigo"<br>"Where is the beach?" Uryu asked.  
>"Duh Karakuda town dumbass" Yoruichi said.<br>"Brooklyn where are we going to stay?"  
>"There is a hotel near here, we can stay there"<br>"Ok, by the way i just wanted to ask, how do you afford the things that you get me?"  
>"Haven't you noticed that when i get my pay check i never spend it on anything other than essentials such as milk and coffee. i always save my money for occasions like this"<br>"oh haha, i thought you were doing extra work for it, sorry"  
>"Don't say your sorry, you didn't know so you asked, anyway i shouldn't keep anything from you, after all we're engaged" Soi Fon blushed.<br>"So where's this hotel?"  
>"About a mile from here, we should go now it's getting late"<br>"Wow this hotel is nice" Soi Fon said.  
>"It's better than my place"<br>"No it's not, your place is amazing"  
>"So is yours"<br>"Ahh your sweet"  
>"Soi Fon, lets move in together"<br>"I thought you'd never ask"  
>"I can't wait for tomorrow"<br>"Me neither"  
>"Goodnight Soi Fon"<br>"Goodnight Brooklyn, i love you" Brooklyn smiled and kissed Soi Fon  
>"I love you too Soi Fon, don't worry, i wont let anything hurt you, even if it kills me"<br>"I know, your sweet but i would never let you die because of my recklessness i promise, you will live until we both die together" they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Karakuda beach 12:15-  
>"hey Yoruichi, i love the bikini"<br>"why aren't you wearing one Brooklyn"  
>"oh didn't i tell you yesterday?"<br>"no"  
>"yesterday Soi Fon came to the world of the living with me because the day before i was attacked by a hollow and had to have surgery to remove the poison that was inside me and have a few stitches on my back and shoulders, Unohana said that someone has to come with me incase anything happened and Soi Fon offered"<br>"oh that answers a few question, i guess we got here pretty early"  
>"i told everyone to come at half past twelve(it is now 12:20)"<br>"hey Brooklyn" Paige shouted.  
>"hi Paige em... this is Yoruichi Shihoin former commander of the stealth force and former captain of squad 2"<br>"hey nice to meet ya"  
>"i'm Paige Okon 4th seat of squad 4 and..."<br>"your just like your sister, so formal"  
>"wait how do you know that we are sisters?"<br>"same last name"  
>"oh right sorry"<br>"so how long have you both been soul reapers?"  
>"em... about 3 weeks" they both said.<br>"but we've been in the soul society or about 3 years"  
>"really, well remind me to test you when you've completely recovered Brooklyn"<br>"hopefully by Monday because i promised Kempachi, a fight"  
>"tell ya what, i will get him to back off if you will have a training session with me and Soi Fon"<br>"omg thank you, i wasn't looking forward to that fight"  
>"is that ok with you Soi Fon?"<br>"y-yes"  
>"hey Brooklyn hows it goin" Rangiku said running towards Brooklyn (she was going to hug her).<br>"Rangiku please don't, anyway where is everyone else?"  
>"oh they will be two minutes" At that moment Brooklyn noticed what Rangiku was wearing. Her boobs looked like they were going to pop out.<br>"look here they come"  
>"oh hey sorry we're late" Jushiro said.<br>"oh no we were early" Paige said.  
>"do i sense romance Paige" Brooklyn said laughing.<br>"huh, shut up" once everyone had arrived Brooklyn said to Soi Fon:  
>"hey Soi Fon i'm gonna go get a drink, if you can't find me just follow my spiritual pressure"<br>"why are you going now?"  
>"hey don't freak out, besides you and Yoruichi have alot of catching up to do" with that said Brooklyn flash stepped to the bar.<br>"your name is Orihime isn't it" Brooklyn said.  
>"yes, how did you know?"<br>"Yoruichi told me"  
>"oh so do you need anything?"<br>"do you have any still drinks?"  
>"yes, we have oasis, do you want that"<br>"yes please"  
>"Ichigo will you bring a bottle of oasis down please?"<br>"sure... here you go" just then she noticed Toshiro sitting down.  
>"could you get me another one please?"<br>"sure, Ichigo can you get me another one please?"  
>"here you go?"<br>"thanks" they smiled at each other.  
>"your in love with Ichigo aren't you?"<br>"what, who told you that?"  
>"i can tell, the look you gave him and the look he gave you, he likes you too"<br>"really how can you tell?"  
>"i don't know, I've always been able to tell, it could just be woman's intuition but i'm only 16 haha"<br>"wow you are only 16, you look..."  
>"18 i know, alot of people have told me that, i know i shouldn't ask but how old are you?"<br>"i'm 15"  
>"really, wow you look about 17. i have to go now, see ya"<br>"bye" Brooklyn walked over to Toshiro and gave him one of the bottles of oasis that she had.  
>"hey, you look lost, why aren't you outside?"<br>"i don't like the sun that much"  
>"hey, Rangiku is waiting for you outside"<br>"she's the last person that i would party with"  
>"hey don't say that, she really likes you you know"<br>"what?"  
>"she may not act how shall i say... responsible but she would put her life on the line for you, i have to go now, bye Captain"<br>Brooklyn went and leaned her back against a large rock and fell asleep with her sword in her hand.  
>After about half a hour she woke up to the sound of screaming. She turned around and saw Soi Fon being hurt by some sort of creature which resembled a water melon.<br>Brooklyn quickly released her zampaku-to.  
>"SHINE! KANASHIRAKU!" and pierced the creature then shouted:<br>"Kanaishi Ketsu!" the rings around her sword sliced the creature into god knows how many pieces. Brooklyn carried Soi Fon to the ground.  
>"are you ok Soi Fon" Brooklyn said in a worried voice.<br>"y-yes, Brooklyn what was that creature just now"  
>"it was our new way of smashing melons, the department of research and development created them, Nemu brought them with her" Unohana explained.<br>"sorry i didn't know" Brooklyn said.  
>"oh don't say sorry, there is loads more" alot more of the creatures appeared out of the water.<br>"see ya later Soi Fon, stay safe"  
>"where are you going?"<br>"oh i'm going to talk to Toshiro"  
>"hey where is he anyway?"<br>"he's in the bar, he said he doesn't like the sun that much"  
>"ok"<br>"hey Captain what are you doing?"  
>"just thinking"<br>"about what?"  
>"you wouldn't understand"<br>"i'm a good listener"  
>"it's ok"<br>"i think all the time, i don't get much sleep on a night so i spend most of my nights sitting on my roof think or playing my guitar"  
>"yeah me too, i don't play guitar but i sit on my roof alot"<br>"you know captain we never talk that much in the soul society, you seem pretty cool"  
>"thanks, anyway what are you doing here?"<br>"they all started fighting these new creatures that Nemu Kurotsuchi brought with her, i didn't really want to fight them"  
>"may i ask you something?"<br>"sure captain"  
>"why are you and captain Soi Fon always together?"<br>"she's my commander"  
>"come on you can tell me"<br>"ok please don't tell anyone"  
>"ok"<br>"me and Soi Fon are together"  
>"how long have you two been together?"<br>"about a week but it has got pretty serious because we are engaged"  
>"engaged! but you are only 16"<br>"i know, this is going to sound really cheesy but i love her and when i am around her i feel calm, i don't feel like i'm going to kill the next person that looks at me the wrong way. i know she feels the same but i don't deserve her kindness"  
>"Brooklyn don't be so hard on yourself, i'm sure Soi Fon likes you the way you are, don't put yourself down all the time"<br>"thanks, i need to go now i have something to do, sorry"  
>"don't say sorry, see ya"<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Brooklyn walked out the bar with a smile on her face.  
>"hey Brooklyn, what you smiling at?"Soi Fon asked.<br>"nothing i just had a thought"  
>"anyway i just wanted to tell you that we are having a sand sculpture competition, do you want to come?"<br>"sure, i was going to come over anyway"

"right everyone get into groups to start building"  
>"hey Yoruichi do you want to be with me and Soi Fon"<br>"sure, hey lets go over there"  
>"what are you building?"<br>"oh i'm just trying to build my band"  
>"i didn't know you had a band, it looks good so far"<br>"thanks so what are you making Yoruichi?"  
>"it's a cat"<br>"i love cats" Brooklyn said.  
>"me too" Yoruichi and Soi Fon said.<br>"what are you building Soi Fon?"  
>"i think it's a hollow"<br>"so Brooklyn what made you want to be a soul reaper?"  
>"i don't know, i always wanted to be a soul reaper in the stealth force"<br>"ahh, look like you have a fan Soi Fon haha"  
>"Yoruichi- sama"<br>"Soi Fon shall we tell her?"  
>"ok" Soi Fon said.<br>"Yoruichi" Brooklyn said  
>"yes"<br>"you know by now that Soi Fon is my commander, but for the last week we have been together"  
>"really, well Soi Fon you finally got someone"<br>"we are engaged as well" Soi Fon said.  
>"when is the wedding"<br>"we haven't thought about that yet"  
>"so when did you two get engaged?"<br>"yesterday"  
>"wow"<br>"Yoruichi please don't say anything to anyone else, not yet, we will tell them when the time is right"  
>"it's a promise"<br>"if you want you can help plan it"  
>"ok"<br>"it will be in the soul society because it is easier to get things done and i kind of have an idea where".


End file.
